Rogue's Journey
by ramblingsofcrazywomen
Summary: What would happen if Rogue met up with Mystique instead of Logan? Would the whole X-Men world change, or does destiny still happen no matter what side you start on. R/R please
1. Ch 1 Delusion Displaced

Rogue's Journey 

AN/ Gee wiz another story written by moi! I thought of this idea, and I know it is not totally original, but it is my take on what would happen if Rogue wasn't rescued by the X-Men. What if she turned to Magneto for help in controlling her powers? How would the X-Men react to their new threat? The real question is would Rogue end up on the side of good if she didn't start there?

Disclaimer: I do not own The X-Men. Those rights go to the men at Marvel Comics. Please don't sue me! Please!

PS: The first part is kind of like the book! I didn't want to reinvent about her past other than what was in the movie world but I am not plagiarizing!

Chapter One

Delusion Displaced

            Marie D'Ancanto rested her head against the truck's cold window. She watched the snow covered trees fly past as they headed down the Canadian highways. Absently she played with her gloves, trying to forget about why she was on the road. She bit her lip as she closed her eyes, trying to burn the images imprinted in her brain from David. Yes David, her first boyfriend, the fist boy in her room, and the first boy she kissed. She laughed bitterly and silently as the slight lingering of his persona faded back into her conscience. The boy how had fell into a 3 week long coma just because he touched her lips. At first no one suspected that she was the cause of David's condition. No, they hypothesized that he had a mysterious disease or something like that. No doctor, no nurse, not even her parents knew about the thoughts lingering in her brain. The thoughts that she knew that were not her own. But with all the speculation, Marie had convinced herself that maybe she wasn't the cause of his illness, maybe she was trying to blame herself with out just cause. 

            She laughed sadly again. But that blissful state of delusion did not last long. At the next school dance she kissed Corey. Corey didn't get hurt at first, but then her mind opened and his thoughts poured into her brain. She barely was able to let go of him because the pleasure of the power surged into her body. Then he fell like David did, shuttering with his eyes open. People didn't doubt the cause anymore. Marie heard the whispers of her classmates, of her neighbors, and of her own parents. Mutant. Conversations stopped when she entered the room, but she pretended not to care even when her heart was breaking. She didn't decide to run away until a group of David's friend accused her out right. To prove them wrong she touched one of the boys, and he dropped like a brick. That night she packed up a bag, covered every inch of her skin to protect people from her deadly touch, and then left her parents a note. 

            A tear crept down her check. She knew she smelled but that didn't prevent people from picking her up. She was taking her trip, no her adventure, earlier than planned. She was going to get as far away from the people that ridiculed her, and then plan the next stage of her life. 

            She was brought back to reality when the door on her side of the truck opened. The pudgy driver stood in front of her. "This is it." She didn't notice the truck stopping or him leaving the cab. 

            Marie reached back and grabbed the duffle bag beside her. Hopping off her seat, she surveyed the area. The few buildings in the area looked run down and rough. This couldn't be Laughlin City. They must have taken a rest stop. "Where are we?" Her voice was sore. "I thought you said you were going take me as far as Laughlin City?" 

            His gruff voice answered, "This is Laughlin City." He turned away before she could ask another question.

            She looked at the snow covered ground in despair. She thought once she got into town she would be find a job, and earn some money. But this place looked as unfriendly as any town that depended on the trucking industry. Her boots crunched in the snow as she walked toward the closest building. The sign proclaimed it as the Lion's Den. Maybe if she was lucky the place needed a waitress or something. Worst thing that could happen is she starts hitchhiking again.

            Marie pushed through the old worn door and walked into the bar. She shuddered at the shouts that filled the air. Shuffling through the crowd, Marie noticed the big cage situated in the middle of the room. The announcer urged someone to join the match, but she stopped paying attention to him. Against the bars, a shirtless man smoked a cigar. His chest was massive, and Marie felt her throat go dry in attraction. Before she could move closer, she felt some one staring at her. She turned her head and met the gaze of an older woman. Her blue eyes burned into Marie's green, and she felt herself pulled toward her. 

            She placed her duffle bag on the ground, and took a seat on a stool. The bartender wandered over to her fairly quickly. "What can I get you, honey?"

            Marie licked her dry lips. "A water please." She didn't dare ask about a job yet. Better wait and see how this joint was before asking. She slyly glanced at the woman sitting near her. A cigarette graced the woman's dark red lips. Lines creased her face and her blond hair tufted around her ears. The woman smiled at Marie's attention but took on last draw of her cigarette before she said anything. 

            "Aren't from around these parts, kid?"

            Marie bit her lip trying to ignore the fact that she was a run away. No one would find her if she talked to this woman. "No, I am not." 

            The woman began tapping her bright red nail against the scared wood. "From the south, I guess. Boy, I have been down there once or twice. I personally love Mississippi. It has something about it."

            "Mississippi?" Her throat became dryer. 

            The woman's smile widened. "Yes, Mississippi. Nice place, something about the area." She inhaled again before saying. "Ever been there?"

            Marie became weary. Could the police have tracked her and are waiting to take back home? Or was she just paranoid? "Yeah, it's ok." She shrugged her shoulders. The bartender placed down her glass of water, but she lacked the energy to take a drink. Maybe if she didn't respond she could be left alone from the woman.

            She slowly reached for the glass as her eyes wondered the room. The room was beginning to clear out because the fight was apparently over. The man had obviously left, and Marie felt slightly sad. She glanced over to the TV and briefly listened to the telecast about United Nation's Summit on Ellis Island. Marie thought about her trip to NYC 5 months before. She never made it to the harbor but just being in the streets of the New York had been amazing. For a bit, she felt lost and anonymous. And that feeling didn't make her feel bad. It made her feel normal.

            "Have you ever met a mutant before?" 

            Marie turned back to the woman. She had moved to the seat next to her and leaned in and whispered.

            "No…" She stuttered. Maybe this woman was with the cops…or maybe she knew who she was and was planning on killing her…, "I haven't met a mutant."

            The woman let out a small snort. "Some people don't like mutants. Don't trust them. Want them dead."

            Marie shuddered; the woman's breath caressed her cheek. "But I know a man. A man who is wise. He believes in mutants. He says they are the future." The voice changed slightly but was so silent Marie knew that the words were just for her. "Are you the future?"

            "What do you mean?"

            The woman smiled. "I am sorry; I meant to ask are you like me?" The woman's pasty skin turned blue, her blond hair turned red, her red lips blue. Her figure turned athletic and shapely. Slowly her eyes turned yellow as her clothing faded away. "Are you a mutant, Marie?" Her voice echoed now.

            The few people in the bar area started to scream because of the change. The bartender grabbed his rifle from behind the counter and pointed it at the blue figure. "Get out of my bar, freak!" He yelled. 

            The woman's attention never left Marie's face. "These people will never accept you. They will never understand you." She paused. "They will kill you."  

            Green eyes met yellow. "Come with me and live…stay and die." 

            Something inside her made her trust this woman. Marie had never met another mutant before. Maybe she could help her. She reached down for her bag. The bartender's hand was shaking as he pointed at the pair of them. "Get out NOW!"

            The woman shook her head and before the bartender knew what hit him, he flew into to the plaster wall. Without a word she motioned Marie to follow her out of the bar. The people around them cringed in fear, unable to understand what they saw. They walked out into the parking lot and around to the back of the building. The dark-skinned woman slipped into the helicopter and waited for Marie to enter. 

            She climbed up the metal steps, trying to fight the fear clawing her throat. She slipped on a patch of ice that formed on top step. Before she could fall, the dark blue hand wrapped around her gloved hand and pulled her inside. The woman motioned the pilot to start the craft. They soared into the air with the sound of the blades spinning. Marie huddled in a seat by the window as she watched the truck she came in become smaller. She felt the world as she knew it was changed forever. 

Marie looked over to the woman who took a seat next to the pilot. She turned back and glanced at the frightened girl. "Welcome to the Brotherhood. You won't be alone again."

AN/ That's all she wrote! You made it this far so please review! Tell me what you think! I don't mind constructive criticism! Please Review!

I love Reviewers!

Bry

Sumerstormes@aol.com *I don't mind getting IM's! I enjoy it!*

HIT THE PURPLE BUTTON! UNCLE SAM WANTS YOU TO!


	2. Ch 2 Convincing a Rogue

Rogue's Journey

AN. I have 9 reviews so far! Great! Happy writer! Keep on reviewing and it will motivate me to update often! Thank you so much!

Love to all reviewers,

Bry

Sumerstormes@aol.com

Chapter 2

Convincing a Rogue

            Marie curled up in her helicopter seat, not sure what to do. The blue woman and the pilot had not spoken to her or each other since the take off. The woman's words still echoed in her head, "You will never be alone again…Welcome to the brotherhood." What was the brotherhood? She knew nothing about these people but she had willingly entered this helicopter and left the life that she knew behind. No, she corrected herself, she left her old life behind eight months ago, but her mother's voice still echoed in her head telling her not to go off with strangers. She took a quick peek at the blue woman again. They didn't get stranger than that. But after returning her gaze to her gloves, she realized she wasn't one to talk. She leaned her head against the window, trying to see the scenery. The moon reflected light against the pure snow and the rest of the world was covered in darkness. She kept that image in her head as she slipped off into sleep.

            "Hey kid, wake up." an English accented voice urged Marie. Following the voice was an annoying poking sensation. She opened her tired eyes and jumped back in fright. In front of her was a green looking creature with awful skin and a terrible foul odor. 

            "What?" She blinked. 

            The guy rolled back his beady eyes. "We're here." He threw his pilot's helmet across the cabin and exited the craft with one hop while muttering something.

            Marie stretched her sore arm muscles over head. She looked out the window again but all she could see was the black sky. Turning her head she looked to find the blue woman, who was nowhere insight. Cautious, she picked up her duffle bag and left the helicopter. Every bad scenario filled her brain. They were going to kill her, maul her, or destroy her. She felt mildly relieved that they couldn't rape her...or could they? Her boots crunched on the gravel and the night air cooled her cheeks. Pulling her green hood closer to her head she observed her surroundings. In front of her stood a massive mountain with a small hole that looked like it lead into a cave. Seeing nowhere else to go, she entered the opening.

            The gross pilot was in the foyer with paint goggles over his beady eyes. His gaze didn't even look over to her as he adjusted a spray can. He just pointed in the direction for her to go. She stepped down a short flight of stone steps and followed a lengthy corridor. The air chilled her so she wrapped her arms closer around her body. She was thinking that the corridor would go on forever when a huge opening appeared. As cautious as ever, she stepped through the opening.

            Her breath stopped as she looked at the huge slabs of metal intergraded in the stone. It was majestic and grand, almost like a throne room. Her attention turned to the huge metal desk. Or more apt, it turned to the man behind it. Atop his head was a full mane of white hair. His body was built for a man half his age, and his blue eyes held a dignified look.

            "Ah, you are the mutant Mystique brought back." His voice was as regal as his looks. "Welcome to the Brotherhood, little one."

            She shyly took a step closer, unsure of herself and this man. "What is the Brotherhood?"

            "Mystique didn't tell you? Oh well. The Brotherhood is a band of mutants trying to keep mutant kind alive and strong in the world. We are currently finding away to end the Mutant Registration Act."

            She swallowed. "Mutant Registration?"

            He sent her a small grin as he motioned her to come closer. "Yes, this kind of act would make every mutant vulnerable to the wills of man. And we are not going to let that happen…."

            What he said sounded ok but she felt the gnawing at her gut again. "How?"

            "With your help, but I will explain that later… What is your name little one."

            She thought of saying her real name, but decided to use the one that suited her instead, "Rogue."

            He smiled at the name. "Well Rogue, my name is Erik Lensherr. But I am more commonly known as Magneto." He raised his hand slightly and a metal chair went under her gently. She let out a startled sound which made him smile more. "I can control magnetic fields. It is useful for a world that runs on technology built from metal."

            "So why did you choose me to be in this group? I can't do anything…"

            He sighed. "You under estimate your potential. You have the ability to borrow any other mutant's power…you can kill anyone with a touch…and you can accomplish any challenge."

            "How did you know that? I never…"

            "I have been keeping track of you for some time. My contacts are vast and I thought you would be a perfect asset to our team. Where Mystique is brutally accurate with her blows or can change into any shape…you can gain someone's trust through your natural vulnerability, and then destroy them before they know it."

            She was taken back, "I can't kill anyone…that would be…"

            "Necessary." He stated the simple word. He reached down to his sleeve and revealed his arm. Faded numbers patterned across his skin. "This is what happens when you let the ones in power react first. Millions died because of what they were born like. I will not let that happen again…I can not let it happen again. Instead of letting them register our lives and then take us away in the middle of the night to some gas chamber. I am going to make them realize that they are the inferior race and mutants shall rein."

            Rogue recognized the pain in Magneto's voice. He planted the seed of doubt inside her head, the only seed needed. "What can I do to help?"

            Magneto smiled. Everything was going to plan.

AN/ Yes it is kind of short but I know where it going to go for the next chapter. Pardon the misrepresented Magneto. This is the first time I ever wrote him in all my stories. I am working on the evil, but for the betterment of mutant kind thing. lol! Just have patience with me! Please review and tell me if this chapter sucked! I will update soon! 

Love to all my wonderful reviewers!

Bry

Sumerstormes@aol.com

PRESS THE PURPLE BUTTON OR MR GREEN MY EVIL TEDDY WILL FIND YOU!


	3. Ch 3 Proving Oneself

Rogue's Journey

AN. 30 reviews! Happy dance! That is great for only 2 chapters! Yeah! Please keep on reading and I will keep on writing! 

Love to all reviewers,

Bry

sumerstormes@aol.com *talk to me anytime*

 Warning, this contains not so happy themes! Nothing graphic but suggestive.

Chapter 3

Proving Oneself

            Rogue gasped as she raised her head from the cheap sink. Her face dripped with cold water and her dark brown hair was soaked. She rubbed her eyes wearily before she reached down into the makeup case. She applied blood red lipstick to her lips, and over applied green eye shadow onto her lids and brows. The reflection in the mirror portrayed an easy looking woman. Perfect. She walked out of the cheap motel bathroom and into the bedroom. With grace that looked out of place for a 17 year old, she shrugged on her long worn green coat, but made a point to forget to put on her ever present gloves. 

            She walked out of the seedy motel with a confidant stride. The breeze caused her to pull her coat closer to her body, covering her mini skirt. Her heeled boats echoed off the broken concrete as Rogue walked into the center of the nation's capitol. Washington D.C. was cool in the fall. Not that Rogue would know the difference. This was a one time deal. 

            She walked across the busy streets, and even down Pennsylvania Ave. She gave the White house a side glance. It was the Capitol building that caused her blood to boil. Inside the Senate at the moment was having heated debates about mutants. Something those simple minded men could never understand. 

            Her hair whipped dry in the wind as she walked down the mall. She glanced down at her watch, and in her mind she calculated how long she had until her prey came. She stood on the sidewalk, still, the Washington Monument behind her. Glancing at all the cars, she knew he would come. He had to come. 

            Minutes ticked by, and the traffic crawled by. And then it came. The unmarked characteristic government car pulled to the side, the US Government plates shining in the sun light. The tinted window rolled down revealing a white brown haired man wearing sunglasses to hide his eyes.  "Are you Michelle's friend?" His young voice was almost muffled by the oncoming traffic.

            But Rogue knew what was coming. She smiled a flirtatious smile as she strutted towards the car. "Only if there is a Mr. Franklin in your pocketbook." She emphasized her southern drawl; shaking her mane of hair she placed her hands on the car door.

            Henry Guyrich smiled brightly. Being the aide to Senator Kelly meant his social calendar was full of hopeful interns and socialites, but there was something about prostitution the young man found hard to resist. He was used to these exchanges with the ladies, and after enough banter was exchanged, he motioned the girl into his car. With her long dark hair and long legs, she certainly was a looker. And that smile sent his heart knocking. There was something picking up one of the girls so close to his place of work that sent a little thrill down his spine. If the press caught wind of this, his career in Washington would be over.

            After her door closed, Guyrich pulled the car from the curb and entered it into traffic. He maneuvered the car with relatively ease around Dupont Circle, out to a suburban section of DC. As he drove, he watched the Southern Belle give him a tantalizing show as she crossed and uncrossed her legs. Her smile brightened when he pulled over into a deserted block. Before he turned off the transmission she hurled herself across the seat and straddled him. He went to kiss her on the lips, but she shook her head, her hair floating side to side. "No kissing, Mister. I'll be the one to touch."

            He just smiled and leaned his head back against the headrest, enjoying her sweet smell. She opened his suit jacket and started unbuttoning his stark white shirt. With ease she managed not to touch him with her bare hands. Finally his shirt was free and she sent him a bright smile, "You are going to have the shock of your life!" 

            "Oh, yeah." Guyrich was anticipating the best. She placed her bare hand against his stomach and within seconds blue veins covered his body as she began sucking the life out of him. His body jolted in agony as Rogue reeled in joy. She concentrated on his energy and ignored his persona slipping inside her mind. His memories twined with hers, but she didn't care. It was worth the cause. Instead of letting go like she did to David, she smiled as quickly Henry Guyrich left the world. 

            Energized Rogue managed to push his body into the passenger seat, as she got fully behind the wheel. She started the engine as she noticed Guyrich's shades. She snatched them up and put them on as a trophy. She eased her way onto the back streets as she headed towards the highway to get to Virginia. With the talents she absorbed from the man, she instantly new the quickest way to her pickup spot.

            The radio blasted with hard rock, and Rogue tapped her fingers on the steering wheel. She ignored the voice of the man she just killed rattling inside her head. She thought it would bother her more when she made her first killed. She was pleasantly surprised that it didn't bother her. Magneto was right. It wasn't wrong, it was necessary.

            Rogue pulled up behind the SUV in the empty parking lot behind the abandoned Dunkin Donuts. She waited a minute before exiting the car, and walked over to passenger side of the black car. Almost simultaneously the car door on the SUV opened and the identical twin to Rogue stepped out. The one by the car took out Guyrich's dead body and displayed it to the other. The other Rogue nodded towards her counterpart and examined the man. Within seconds Rogue's shape transformed into Henry Guyrich. But in Mystique's echoing voice came the question. "What do I need to know?"

            Before taking Guyrich out, they did their research on the man; the second hand man of Senator Kelly. Once they took care of him and set Mystique in his place, Magneto's plan was coming closer from happening. But there was some secrets Mystique's hacking couldn't even find. But Rogue's imprinting did. Quickly Rogue relayed her information and took out the tape recorder from her green jacket and played Henry Guyrich's last words so Mystique could copy his voice. 

            Before the new Guyrich went off to the Capitol, the new he helped Rogue carry his double into the back seat of the SUV. "You know what to do, kid?"

            Rogue rolled her eyes behind the sunglasses, "Yeah, go to the next check point and have Sabertooth dispose of the body. If for some reason I am pulled over, suck the cop dry. I did get the brief, Mystique."

            Guyrich's clone smiled. "Get out of this right, and I know you will be ready to help with the next stage of preparation."

            Rogue watched him/her walk away before she sat behind the wheel of the SUV. She reached into her pocket and pulled on her gloves. Adjusting the rearview mirror, Rogue watched Mystique pull away. Rogue was ready for anything.

AN/ No more frightened Rogue! Review and tell me what you think! Come on! You know you want to! Henry Guyrich is the name of the guy Mystique copied in the movie! Hehe! The more reviews the faster I write!

Love to all reviewers,

Bry 

sumerstormes@aol.com *tell me what you think!*

HIT THE PURPLE BUTTON! MR. GREEN WANTS YOU TOO!   


	4. Ch 4 Rogue's Carnage

Rogue's Journey

AN. Bonjour mes amies et mes amis! Commes allez vous? Ok, my French sucks! 11 new reviews are good, and most of them were long. So quality is better than quantity! Keep on reading and reviewing so I know I am not the only one who likes it!

Love to all my lovely reviewers,

Bry

sumerstormes@aol.com 

PS: I don't mind critics, just be specific! I just don't like reviews saying *That was bad, you should kill yourself!* Give specific examples please! I only got a 3 on my AP Language and Composition test!

Chapter 4

Rogue's Carnage

            Emergency lights flashed as the ambulance entered the hospital's entrance. Dr. Ethan Clark quickly moved from his position on the sidewalk and rushed to the ambulance. The doors opened and with ease coming from experience, he picked up the gurney with the help of the paramedics. A 50 year old man laid comatose with his eyes opened, staring blankly out at the world. Ethan did a double check on the man's pulse as he ran along side the gurney. It was faint but it was there. "What happened?" The sliding doors automatically opened, as they rushed past the waiting area towards the examining room.

            One of the paramedics responded as they transferred the man onto a bed with ease. "No one knows. He has the signs of electrical shock and is in trauma, but his co-worker who found him didn't know what happened."

            Ethan paid attention to the paramedic as he instructed the nurses around him. "What does he do?" The room was full of chaos.

            The paramedic started to back out of the room to get out of everyone's way. "Just a paper pusher."

            "Maybe his computer surged."

            "Maybe" the paramedic left the room as the man started to convulse violently. Dr. Clark had abandoned the conversation as he tried to determine what they could do for this man.

            Henry Guyrich walked out of Senator Kelly's office building, on his way to do an errand for the Senator. He walked towards Capitol Hill with the budging folder underneath his arm when he stopped in mid-step. A newspaper caught his eye from the newsstand. He picked it up and frowned. This was not good. Reaching into his blazer pocket, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed. "We have a problem."

            Rogue walked saucily into the Magneto's office, a far cry from the girl who was frightened to enter the lair. "You rang, sugar?" 

            Magneto's metal desk was littered with newspapers. He didn't bother to look up from the one he was currently reading as he said, "You have created a problem, Rogue."

            She shook her head, her hair billowing behind her, "a problem?" 

            He made a noise as he looked up from what he was reading, "A problem"

            "What kind of problem?" His attitude frightened her a bit.

            His face was grim, "I must admit that even thought you have only been here for 4 weeks, you have done an amazing job. Our plans are coming around wonderfully, but I do have a cause for complaint. Why did you leave a trail?"

            "A trail?" 

            "Is there a reason you are repeating me? Yes, a trail." His voice became frustrated as he tossed the paper he had stopped reading at her. "Why did you decide to become a sucking machine, brother?"

            Rogue barely had to glance at the headline on the front page to know what he was talking about. "I couldn't help myself. I only did to the ones that I needed to. Look," she pulled handed him the file in her hand, "I got the plans you wanted. The man just got in my way so I had to…" 

            "They are calling it a disease. It wouldn't be that much of a problem besides the fact you didn't kill them. You know sooner or later they will wake up and report you. Then you won't have your anonymously anymore…"

            "I am sorry, I just…with Henry inside my head, I needed to find away to quiet him, but now there are so many inside me. The imprinting is so addicting, it is like a drug…"

            Magneto looked at her with disgust in his voice, "Addicted to your own power. Shame, with the World's Leaders meeting in 4 days, I guess it is time for us to start the next faze of our plan sooner than anticipated." He reached inside his drawer and tossed something at her.

            Rogue fingered the small metal disk, "What is this?"

            "Remember the fragility I told you was your biggest asset for us? It is time to test it out."

            Rogue found herself back at the bar where Mystique picked her up. She swallowed hard as she walked back into the Lion's Den. Again there was another fight, and again the man in the metal cage was there. She kept her hood close to her face, hoping no one would recognize her. If everything went according to plan, she would never have to worry about being herself again.

            The voices in her head yelled for justice for what she done. Rogue would give them justice for what they had done.

AN. Dun dun dun! Rogue got into some trouble from the boss! Opps, know what is going to happen if she enters the school after meeting with Magneto? Review and you will find out!

Love to all Reviewers,

Bry

Sumerstormes@aol.com

PLEASE HIT THE PURPLE BUTTON! IT MAKES ME WANT TO CONTINUE!


	5. Ch 5 The Not So Accident

Rogue's Journey

AN. Hey everyone! This is a short update, senior year is busy! Anyway 55 reviews for 4 chapters are amazing! Thank you so much! Anyway, here is the belated chapter and please keep up the great work.

Love to all Reviewers,

Bry

Sumerstormes@aol.com

Chapter 5

The Not So Accident

The Canadian Rockies

            Rogue started to cough as she fell into the cold snow. The woman with long white hair was on top of her, protecting Rogue from the explosion behind them. The man with the beams shooting from his eyes had done the same for Logan. Logan, the man Magneto had briefed her about, had acted in the way they had predicted. Even though he had a rude, crude exterior, the moment he looked into her vulnerable green eyes, he had been putty in her hands. It barely took any urging for him to allow her to stay in his company as he rode through the Canadian Rockies. And that is when Sabertooth struck. 

            When the trailer hit the tree and Logan flew through the window, it surprised her to see the vastness of his power. Within seconds he stood from up from a blow that should of killed him. Unfortunately he didn't see Sabertooth coming. Rogue had just waited inside the trailer for the X-Men to come out of hiding since Magneto made sure that Sabertooth was traceable for them. But one thing happened that wasn't apart of the mission. The crash caused a small fire to start inside theme. And unfortunately for Rogue, her seat belt that saved her from crashing like Logan, had caused her to be trapped in a vehicle whose gas tank was ready to blow. Rogue fought against her restraints, and became even more terrified when Logan's limp body fell onto the hood. Sabertooth approached them, taking his time. But Rogue knew she only had moments to get out. 

           But before she could blow her cover and call to the beastly man, the wind began to blow heavily around the accident. Sabertooth turned back just in time to get blasted back into the trees. Rogue felt the wind enter the cab and start cooling down the accident. But it was too late, the flame was just inches away from the gas. The man who wore funny glasses whipped open the door. Rogue took in the black uniforms and for once she wasn't acting when she plead for help. "It's stuck."

Then man nodded and moved his hand up to the strange visor he was wearing. A concentrated beam of light broke the locked belt within seconds. The seat belt fell back and he yanked her out. That is when she met the woman with stark white hair. Her cloak billowed in the wind as she pulled Rogue along while the man scrapped Logan off the hood of the trailer. She fell into the snow banks with the aide of the wind right before the trailer exploded. 

She looked at her two hero's and sent them as small smile as strand of brown hair fell in her face. "Thanks."

AN. That is all she wrote. Very short update but that chapter had to be written. Please keep on reading and reviewing, and telling me what you think of this story. I appreciate everything and I will make sure to update quicker and longer. Next up, will Xavier be able to see through Rogue's façade?

Love to all Reviewers,

Bry

sumerstormes@aol.com

MR GREEN WANTS YOU TO REVIEW! DO IT!


	6. Ch 6 Nothing Gets Pass

Rogue's Journey

AN. I know it has been awhile since I updated, but please forgive me! LOL! Whoever ends up reading this, please review! You know you want to! I explain my tardiness because of an ever busy senior year. Keep on reviewing, and I promise to keep writing.

Bry

Sumerstormes *IM*

Chapter 6

Nothing Gets Passed

            "Are you ok?" The white haired woman sat next to Rogue on the jet bench. She handed her a mug. 

            Rogue took a little sniff before sipping the warm liquid. She needed something to calm her frazzled nerves. Looking over at the man lying in the center of the cargo area, she said softly, "Is he going to be ok?"

            The white haired woman followed her gaze. "I assume so. Who is he? What exactly happened?"

            It didn't take much of Rogue's acting ability to summon up some tears. Almost being blown up does that to a girl. "His name is Logan. I met him in this bar. Well... you see," she paused to catch her breath, "I have been hitchhiking, and he allowed me to go with him, and then that thing… that man came out… and he attacked. And before I knew it Logan was down, and it was getting so hot…" Tears began falling down her cheeks.           

            The woman leaned down and gave Rogue a hug. Rogue smiled behind her back. She believed her. 

            The woman pulled back. "What's your name?"

            "Rogue."

            The woman didn't question her. "Well, my name is Ororo Munroe, and I am going to make sure you are going to be safe. You are a runaway?"  
            Rogue pretended to look nervous. Magneto prepared her for that question. "Umm… yeah, but please don't call the cops. I can't go back home, they will hurt me there!" She added some more tears for the effect.

            "Rogue, are you a mutant?" Ororo said softly. She made a gesture to the front of the cockpit.

            "I am…I mean… I didn't mean to hurt anyone, but when I touch them…"

            Ororo nodded understandingly. "We, Scott" she pointed to the weird glasses guy, "and I, are teachers at a school that protects mutants, and help them with their powers. We can help you."

            "You can?" She spoke softly.

            "Yes, we can."

            Rogue smiled at her. "I can't wait."

            Rogue's first impression of the mansion was wow. Just that simple. Ororo led her out of the jet when they landed into the under belly of the mansion. A woman with red hair, with the help of Scott, took Logan away, supposedly to help him. Ororo took her onto an elevator, and they streaked up to the actual school. Rogue made a mental note to where this elevator was, and burned the code inside her mind as she watched Ororo's brown fingers fly across the panel. First step accomplished.

            Ororo kept the small talk going, talking about the classes they offered, and about the man that ran the school, Charles Xavier. Magneto had already told her what to expect of the professor: that he was a highly powerful telepath, and might ask her if he could read her mind. Magneto coached her to agree hesitantly, because he had a hypothesis that all the voices inside her head would cause a static, and even Xavier would not be able to see her real attentions for being at the school. 

            When they reached his office, a class was in session, but Ororo still entered anyway dragging Rogue behind her.

            "… then what would the value of Omega be at this point?" a crisp accented voice asked. 

            The old Victorian room was out fitted with a plush rug and a huge bay window. A bald headed man sat behind the high desk, with a fleet of students sitting in front of him. Some of the teenagers looked bored, while others had their hands held up fast, trying to get him to call on them. Dorks, Rogue laughed inside her mind, but made sure to keep her face calm and unresponsive on the outside. 

            "Storm." The bald headed man stated. His bright blue eyes pierced at her. "Who do we have here?"

            All the students turned and looked at her, and Rogue felt her confidence waver. Ororo looked down at her to answer. 

            "Rogue." Her voice squeaked, and she heard some of her classmates snicker. Her blood began to boil, and she had to resist the urge to attack.

            Xavier must have noticed her discomfort because he dismissed the class with a stern voice. The kids walked by her, some obviously mutants, others not so much. Every one of them stared at her with a mixture of amusement, and curiosity. 

            Ororo approached the desk, and started replaying the events to Xavier. He barely looked at the woman though; his blue eyes stared at her. Their power clashed against her defiance. 

            "So Rogue, I assume you would like to give our school a chance?" Xavier inquired after Ororo finished her spiel.

            No, I just came along for the ride baldy. She muttered in her head, but on the outside she gave him what she thought to be a weak smile. "I haven't really thought about it, but I would appreciate the shot. Having three meals a day and a hot shower would just be heavenly. But I really can't pay." She held her breath, hoping he would buy her act.

            All he saw was her innocence. "Don't worry. I have my ways." He finally looked at Ororo, "Please find Rogue somewhere to stay. I think we should make her comfortable since she has been through so much. And get one of the body skins from down bellow that you were under you suits." Ororo raised an eyebrow. "I think Rogue will appreciate the light material, without the constraints of so much clothing."

            Rogue didn't have to fake her surprise. "How did you know about my power?"

            Xavier smiled. "There isn't much that gets past me."

            Rogue just stared. She was done for.

AN. OK, not to long, not too short! Please review! The more reviews I get, the more often I update! And since I am on my senior slide, I can update more often!

Bry

HIT THE PURPLE BUTOON BABY


End file.
